


Deal with the Devil

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Killer AU, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A being a college janitor and always being around to help Person B with their studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the Devil

Jake hated being all alone at night, especially in the college library. Being the only person in the library was beyond creepy, and if he was being honest, he wished someone would keep him company. “Six divided by thirty-six is six!” Jake smiled as he figured out the answer, but instantly felt stupid because he was in pre-algebra. All his other friends were in high algebra classes in the college, and it made him feel like he wasn’t all that good.

“Hey,” someone whispered, causing Jake to jump. Standing from his seat, Jake was ready to confront the person. But seeing that it was Noah, only made him confused instead of angry. 

“Oh, shit. Noah, you scared the crap out of me.” Jake playfully glared at him. The truth was he liked Noah a lot more than what he led on with all his friends. Noah was someone who was sweet, respectful, and all-round great person.

“Sorry, I was going to ask you why you’re here so late?” he asked, and Jake sighed. 

“Oh, it’s because all my friends ditched me, and now I’m here after every night class I have,” Jake explained, trying to act like he wasn’t lonely. Realizing that Noah was here really late too, he decided to ask why he was out so late. “why are you here so late?” he asked, and Noah frowned.

“I knew you were going to ask that,” Noah said with a frown, and Jake didn't understand why Noah was frowning. "I had to get a job as a janitor here to pay money for my classes."

Jake felt bad about what Noah admitted, and he wanted to help him out. But he didn't know exactly how to help him. Thinking in silence for a couple of minutes, Jake got an idea as to how he could help Noah out.

"Let's make a deal," he paused, getting Noah's attention. Once Noah was looking, he began to talk again. "you help me with my homework, I'll have my dad pay for your classes. Deal?"

Noah's jaw dropped, which made Jake smile. He really did want to help, and Noah was already very thankful about it.

[i]"Deal."[/i]


End file.
